elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Katana
.}} Katanas are slender blades, with the same attack speed and reach as the longsword. They are noticeably lighter, however, giving them a higher damage-to-weight ratio. Katana There are three types of katanas in Cyrodiil: *'Ruined Akaviri Katanas' can be found off of dead Akaviri soldiers at Serpent's Trail inside the fort at Pale Pass. They are weaker than the Akaviri Katana. *The Akaviri Katana wielded by members of the Blades is by far the most common. If the Blades are joined after escorting Martin and Jauffre to Cloud Ruler Temple, an Akaviri Katana will be rewarded. **It is possible to obtain one by looting the corpses of dead Blades, which are scattered in a few select places around Cyrodiil. **There are also plenty of Akaviri Katanas available, free of charge and bounty, in the Barracks and Armory of Cloud Ruler Temple. **Three Akaviri Katanas can also be found in a Very Hard Display Case in Castle Bruma. **They can also be found at the Temple of the Ancestor Moths. *The Ancient Akaviri Katana is a rare katana only obtained from Sancre Tor, an ancient ruin that you must infiltrate as part of the Main Quest line. It is also unique in that it can damage ghosts and wraiths, unlike normal weapons. * Base Value refers to the value without factoring the effects of mercantile skill or NPC disposition. * Base Damage refers to the base damage rating without factoring the effects of the appropriate blade or blunt skill, or the condition of the weapon. Dai-katana Dai-katanas are long, slender two-handed swords, which are generally stronger and have the same attack speed and reach as a standard longsword or the standard katana. *'Akaviri Dai-katanas', such as the one equipped by Grandmaster Jauffre later in the Main Quest line, can be found at a handful of locations across Cyrodiil. **Akaviri Dai-katanas are available to members of the Blades from the Armory at Cloud Ruler Temple. **They can also be found in the Temple of the Ancestor Moths. ** During the quest "Lifting the Vale," the player must find and infiltrate an ancient ruined Akaviri fort, hidden somewhere north of Bruma. Near the end of the quest, a fight can be started with Akaviri Commander Mishaxhi, who drops an Akaviri Dai-katana. If this battle is won, however, the weapon must be retrieved from the Commander's corpse immediately after his defeat. Otherwise, the dai-katana will disappear with his ghostly body. * Base Value refers to the value without factoring the effects of mercantile skill or NPC disposition. * Base Damage refers to the base damage rating without factoring the effects of the appropriate blade or blunt skill, or the condition of the weapon. In , the Blades still use a katana of Akaviri design, called the Blades Sword. Another three enchanted variants of the Blades Sword can be found named Bolar's Oathblade, Dragonbane, and Harkon's Sword, respectively. Additionally, the player can find the Ebony Blade, a Daedric artifact that resembles the Akaviri dai-katana and is wielded in two hands. See also *Sword *Renault's Akaviri Katana *Akaviri Sword Appearances * * * * Category:Oblivion: Weapons Category:Morrowind: Weapons Category:Skyrim: Weapons Category:Oblivion: Katanas Category:Arena: Weapons